


The perfect crime

by WillowAvenue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowAvenue/pseuds/WillowAvenue
Summary: 'Some say they'll go down together, they'll bury them side by side, to few it'll be greif, to the law a relief but for Clary and Jace death is the end of the ride.'
Relationships: Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland





	1. Chapter 1

2,1k

Simon's lips crushed against hers in a strong but short kiss; his hand found her elbow tugging her closer he rested his cheek against hers whispering his love for her almost silently. His voice was more of a breath of warmth mingling into the warm body filled room. The sweaty bodies moving with the music left them lost in the crowd.

She rested her hand gently on Simon's arm letting him lead her as he weaved through the crowds. He pulled her body flush against his her front pressed into his back. His grip around her tightened and his finger found the silver ring on her fourth finger-twisting it so the jewel faced down, scratching against her skin. Simon had been the one that suggested they go to the club after hearing about it from Maureen she lived two houses down from Simon and had her quite the crush on him before their engagement. Not that Clary had ever really minded for he was to be her husband and she, his wife. The engagement had come as a shock but still a pleasant surprise considering what could have been.

Simon's grip held strong as Clary made an attempt to see past him though he was only average height she didn't pass his shoulders and couldn't see past him. It was as though he were hiding what he was seeing from her or was hiding her from it, either option raised suspicion in the redhead's mind.

"Your Father is going to kill me," his voice wavered through gritted teeth, his eye-catching with a dark-haired club goer.

"If any of us make it out that is," she could barely hear past a whisper in the loud club all noise drowned out and blended into one.

Her confusion grew, her father had given her permission to out with Simon, hell he'd practically pushed her out of the house.

A scream buzzed through Clary's ears she felt Simon's hand being pulled from her arm, burning her skin. She looked up seeing a tall dark-haired man with icy blue eyes pushing people out of the way. She could tell he was paying no mind to who was around but all his efforts and all his thoughts fixed on the Golden man that was clearly in control he stood still his eyes fluttering across the room not locking anything for more than a second.

His body stood strong but so completely relaxed his face bearing no true emotion. His skin was a beautiful gold a little out of place in these parts of town, he was almost glowing. His jaw was hardly set as though it could slice your skin at the touch but how she craved to do so anyway. His hair blonde hair yet another rare sight was curling at his forehead, he tugged his fingers through it gently without a care in the world. This man seemed to be demanding attention while ignoring it completely, he seemed lost in thought while utterly focused.

Panicked screams started again barely audible over the music like a drowning man struggling to float, a playful look filled his features as his eyes danced across the crowd.

Something was happening she could tell, something was wrong from the screams to Simon's hard grip on her. It all revolved around him the golden man with the smug smirk, like everything in the world was going his way. She saw the dark-haired man push past some more dancers before sending a small nod to his who shook his head with a light chuckle his eyes skimming the dancefloor again.

Simon was clearly seeing this too, "Whatever happens Clary I want you to stay behind me and if you lose me then run back to your father."

She muttered a small "Okay" before diverting her eyes back to the two men. She wasn't really sure what was happening, whether it be a robbery, a takeover maybe they were on a killing spree. She squeezed her eyes shut, her thoughts pouring fear into her brain.

The whole room suddenly seemed lighter whether it was her brain focusing or the adrenaline wearing off she wasn't sure but she suddenly seemed more aware, her skin colder, goosebumps and hairs rising. She could feel Simon's body tense and almost hear his heart thudding against his chest.

One-shot that's all it took to silence the room. To take the breath from her lungs, to make it impossible to hold back the choked gasp in her throat. Forcing her eyes shut she waited for the cries but all she heard was scared whimpers. No one was hurt not with the first shot, whatever it was they were doing it was casual, they were giving them an out an easy option, no one gets hurt kind of thing.

Her eyes search the crowd looking around Simon's back the leader of the group was stood a triumphant smirk dancing on his lips, with his arm in the air gun pointed up.

"We don't much, we're not after millions. Just enough to get by, you understand that don't you?" His voice was rough but melted into velvet with each word, he pulled all eyes to him, he didn't have to raise his voice the whole club was clinging onto his every word as though their lives depended on this, maybe they did.

"We've got a quiet crowd tonight, do I have to put on a show? Come on we're just here for a good time. Just like you." The man was now twirling the weapon in his hands so casually without a worry in the world. Only now when she was pushed silently from behind did she really realise what was happening, the leader's friends were collecting, well stealing from the crowd, unclipping necklaces and watches as they went. The dark-haired girl twirled around a wad of money in hand twirling it through the air, sending a small wink to the man who held everyone's attention.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was like looking at her mother's artwork as a child, being completely lost and infatuated by it trying to understand every brushstroke; trying to take it all in but it all being too much, too intense.

Simon's grip loosed before slipping his hand down and entwining his fingers with hers. His cold was touch but his palms sweaty yet still held the same calming effect.

A shout erupted in the crowd her body stiffening at the sound. She could see the golden man clearly caught up in some sort of fight, he clearly had the upper hand. She suddenly felt a desperate need to protect him not that he really needed it, it was as though she were attached to him. She knew she shouldn't, that it was wrong to want to protect those that are a threat to you. It wasn't a thought that ran through her brain, it was an impulse a desperate need.

The gun sounded again this time a lot closer her ears ringing from the sound. Simon was trying to tell her something but her brain felt so muddled. A high pitched scream dragged her back into reality like cold water. Turning her head her eyes found his, they shone like gold hiding n amber darkness. His lips quirked into a small smirk, unsure why she found herself sending a small smile back like a nervous school girl.

The gun still being twirled in his hands still smoking made everyone he moved past flinch backwards while still keeping the eyes fixed on his moving figure. He tilted his head toward her, the dark-haired girl shooting him a smirk while the other man shook his head lifting his left hand pointing to his fourth finger. He gritted his teeth while running his hands through his golden locks before plastering a small smirk across his lips and continuing forward. He stopped barely a few feet from her his, pointing at the man he'd recently shot sat clutching his leg.

"Anyone else tries anything you'll end up a hell of a lot worse than this." His words were blunt and calmly spoken but his tone was forceful and showed the candour in his words.

He stepped forward quickly, gun still in hand. Her body froze as he grabbed her hand pulling her away from Simon's grasp wh let out a cry of protest that was soon muted by the gun pointed at me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly pulling my back against his chest.

"I'm taking this one with me."

She let him pull her backwards with him as his followers followed behind, feeling strangely safer now, her eyes roamed to the gun she couldn't see him using it on her though as his finger wasn't even placed by the trigger. He pulled her backwards out of the club through a small fire exit leading into a small alley, she prayed that Simon wouldn't be stupid enough to follow them out.

Once the door was closed the dark-haired pair moved up the alley. Her mind was clearer now with the fresh air, was he really going to take her with them, why wasn't she fighting back. He backed her up against a bricked wall the cold sending chills down her spine. He kept her trapped there between him and the wall, dropping his head before lifting it up again locking his eyes with hers.

"Don't worry Red, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I just need a story for them to tell, it'll make the next job easier. The more scared they are the quicker they hand it over."

She whispered a small "okay" in response wanting to look down but being unable to move her eyes from his.

He moved to let her go but her words pulled him back, as shaky as they were.

"Why?"

"I already told, I thought I could see some intelligence in those green meadows you call eyes, I must've been mistaken,"

"No, I mean why do you do this surely there's another way for you to make a living."

"With my past, there's no chance of me getting into heaven so I may as well have a little fun, get my name known in hell.

His lips were dangerously close to hers, just within reach. Before she could process another thought his nose was touching hers, asking for permission.

"May I?" All thoughts of guilt dissipated when she felt his breath on her lips. She nodded slowly.

He pulled her closer crashing his mouth down on hers, he tasted not at all s she would've imagined she couldn't taste a trace of tobacco just the bittersweet taste of whiskey. Her hands ran through his hair to the nape of his neck tugging him closer as his tongue traced her lips begging for entrance which she eagerly granted, tugging on his curls.

She had no idea how long she'd been there lost in his arms. The honk of a car horn pulling them apart, he let those who turned out to be Alec and Izzy that he'd be a minute. He pulled her close for one last kiss.

"I won't ask your name nor you mine, there is no need for us to think of the other where there is a slim possibility of us ever meeting again, but I shall hope we do."

He slipped away as quickly as he had entered, leaving her brain fired and burning with guilt as their car sped away.

She found her way back to the front of the club where people were making their way out. She found Simon talking to two police officers, most likely about her. She made her way toward him as soon as he saw her he pulled her into his arms squeezing tighter than he had before. The guilt was rising in her throat causing her to choke on her words.

"Oh my Clary, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" The police officers were obviously a little uninterested, hanging back not asking any questions.

"No, no I'm fine. He didn't do anything, just wanted a story for people to tell, scare the media and all."

A few more minutes of reassuring him they were in the back of a taxi, he held her tight not taking his eyes off her for a second. While he placed kisses to her hairline she stared out the window, wondering where he could possibly be hiding, where would be next? Closing her eyes as an attempt to forget she nuzzled her head further into Simon's chest letting the exhaustion take over. He didn't need to know tonight, if not tonight would he really ever.


	2. Chapter 2

1,6k

The guilt in Clary grew as the weeks passed by, the arguments with her father grew more frequent as did the worried visits from Simon. Both her father and fiancé seemed to be breathing down her neck since the night at the club, Simon was convinced the golden man would be coming back for her, her father worried that she was a 'young defenceless woman' as he had put it and that he couldn't believe that he had ignored this for so long. This seemed to be the main cause of their fights, she didn't want to lose her independence and hated his misogynistic views and he thought she was too fragile to be leaving the house alone.

Her head swirled and she often found herself thinking back to that night, she had chosen not to tell Simon, in reality, she had never consciously made that decision it just never happened. She found herself feeling quite the opposite to what most survivors of events such as these felt, she didn't feel trapped or feel the need to cry or talk about such events.

She'd been exposed to a new world that night, her eyes opened wider than ever before, everything seemed so much different now the filter on her world had been removed. Just thinking of that night she found her fingers itching for a pen a pencil to write, to draw. She daren't think of him too much for fear of his face appearing on her page, that picture could lead to his demise the one that links it all back to him, she couldn't bear to be the one to do that to him.

It was clear that he had been in the 'business' for a long time as he knew exactly what he was doing and did it so smoothly, like second nature. Her heart leapt at the thought of him, their kiss. She felt overwhelmed with guilt not regret, guilt. She had never imagined she would be the kind of woman to be unfaithful, she heard of men being unfaithful all the time but a woman.

The only time she had heard of such a sin was from a lady who used to attend the local church, her name was Samantha if she could remember correctly she was the one who had admitted it saying she had known about an affair her husband had been having and thought it only right to use this opportunity to push for equal rights for women. A strange approach Clary had thought, although she was all for the movement of women's rights against her father's wishes, creating a poor image of herself through an affair did not seem like the best way forward.

This was one of the reasons she found herself so thankful to have a man such as Simon as her future husband and to have her father approve of their union. Simon was a modern man who seemed to almost think of Clary as his equal he cared for her as a gentleman would but he also listened to her opinions and views and was never dismissive or believed he had any hold over her just because she was soon to be his wife.

She pondered the views that the golden man might've had, Simon did not seem to be a fan of his for he cursed his name, not that he knew it of course. She wondered if he believed in God as her father did or if he shared similar views to her where she could not quite grasp the concept. She didn't feel the need to believe in such things, not that she had any bad feelings towards it. It just wasn't for her not that she would ever be brave enough to share these views with her father. Unlike her father, Simon was a man of science and therefore she found herself able to confide in him, he had been her outlet for such things from a young age when their friendship had begun.

The golden man did not seem to belittle woman as many men did, or certainly not Isabelle anyway she seemed as though she was one of the only people in the world that held any power over him. She looked free as though she never knew the constraints that came with being born a woman at that time. Her body moved as though she held power over everyone in that room and in some respects Clary guessed she did. Although she had no doubt either Alec or Isabelle could hold the attention quite as the golden man did, he was their distraction and their leader the one really committing the biggest crime quite happily in front of every pair of eyes.

Throughout these past few weeks, her thoughts always seemed to circle back to him, whether it was her fast-approaching wedding day, the guilt she felt for not telling Simon; she couldn't possibly tell him now after keeping it quiet this long, he'd be heartbroken. She'd known for a long time that Simon was irrevocably in love with her, he had never told her this before their romantic relationship had started but she knew, as did everyone. He was undeniably her one true person, and she loved him more than life itself.

The thought that scared her most was the one that challenged this, the golden man had shown her another world, a different life. A new life, like she was waking up for the first time and not only was he filling her thoughts in that new life he was spilling over into this one filling her brain with thoughts of only him. Something Simon had never done.

The more she thought of him the more she thought of Simon, her mind almost constantly fluctuating between the two men. She was never normally the kind of girl to let a boy consume her thoughts, Simon so far has and only ever will be the man she has felt for.

There was no mystery with Simon, what you saw was what you got. He had always been there for as long as she could remember, everyone around them had always known and had always assumed that they would end up together so typically she nor he had ever thought any different.

It had taken him a long time to admit his feelings for her, not that he didn't feel them he was just unsure as to whether she felt them too, he knew that at first, she did not.

A clunk of the heavy wooden door drew her from her thoughts, rushed yet hushed voices caught her attention. It was a quiet neighbourhood where they lived nothing much tending to happen all that often and never had she known someone to visit her home at this hour of the night.

"Clarissa dear, stay upstairs would you please."

Her father's voice made it clear not to disobey, not that there would ever be much punishment if she did he would just be rather annoyed for a few hours before he gave in and apologised for something she had done.

She pushed her own slightly open door gently and slipped through moving to the top of the stairs, where she could just about hear her father's hushed voice welcoming the guests.

It sounded as if it were two men although one seemed to be the obvious leader the other there for security perhaps. Caps pulled over their heads as though wishing to mask their faces, not so much as to hide but just enough not to be noticed. Why would someone wishing to conceal their identity be meeting with her father at this hour?

The hushed voices grew a little louder, "Woah, Woah Valentine it's quite the mess you seem to have gotten yourself into, it'll cost you if you wish for us to clean it up,"

"Yes, I understand that Herondale but,"

"But what Valentine," his voice was sharp and malicious.

"I..I.." her father had never seemed so weak not since they'd lost her mother.

"You owe us a lot of money Valentine, a lot of time. You understand this can't end well for you, not unless it ends well for us."

"I know, I know I just it can be sorted I have an idea for a job, a big one," One of the men let out a familiar laugh, it was condescending almost humourless as though it grew from a cruel amusement.

"Please Herondale, I've got a daughter to care for, a wedding to care for." Her father was worried for her, her mind was wrapped in their conversation, lost in confusion. Her father was clearly mixed up in something bad enough for him to almost beg for help. Why hadn't he told her?

"You said that last time, old man." The man's voice was gruff almost as if he'd lost interest in the conversation.

"I had a good plan Herondale, there were just a few bumps in the road that I didn't see coming, that's all."

"No one ever thinks about what's down the road while the fairytale seems real, Valentine you better not disappoint this time."

"I won't." The determination in her father's voice pushed tears into her eyes, hearing scuffling form below her she carefully pushed herself up trying to avoid making any noise.

It was now obvious why her father hadn't wanted her downstairs, just hearing the whole conversation left her shaken, she had no idea how she was supposed to see her father the next morning and pretend she had not heard a word.


End file.
